siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon
Pokémon Topography Aufzeichnungen und Annotationen zur Pokémon-Welt, ihren topographischen Entsprechungen in der realen Welt, insbesondere Japan, und zur Toponomastik, also zu den etymologischen Wurzeln der Ortsnamen. Ich stütze mich hierbei kräftigst auf die Ausführungen von PokéWiki & Bulbapedia, daher gilt mein Dank zuallererst deren fleißigen Autoren und Autorinnen. Kanto Johto Oliviana City アサギシティ (Asagi Shiti) Olivine City *Olivine sind eine Gruppe von Mineralen ähnlicher Zusammensetzung aus der Mineralklasse der „Silikate und Germanate“. Definitionsgemäß gehören dieser Gruppe Inselsilikate mit der allgemeinen Zusammensetzung A22+SiO4 an, wobei A als Platzhalter für die chemischen Elemente Blei, Calcium, Cobalt, Eisen, Magnesium, Mangan und Nickel dient. Alle Olivine kristallisieren im orthorhombischen Kristallsystem (einzige Ausnahme Laihunit) und entwickeln meist durchsichtige bis durchscheinende Kristalle mit starkem Glasglanz und tafeligem bis prismatischem Habitus. *Peridot, auch Chrysolith genannt, ist die magnesiumreiche Art von Olivin (Forsterit) mit einer Zusammensetzung, die sich Mg2SiO4 annähert. *Zu den möglichen Ursprüngen des Wortes Peridot gehören das lateinische paederos („Opal“) und das arabische faridat („Edelstein“). *Chrysolith („Goldstein“, „goldgelber Edelstein“; von griech. chrysós, Gold, und lithós, Stein) war in der Antike meist die Bezeichnung für gelben Quarz (Goldtopas). :χρῡσός (khrūsós) "gold" + λίθος (líthos) "stone" *Olivine = olive vine = Olivenrebe *Der Olivenbaum (Olea europaea), auch Echter Ölbaum genannt, ist ein mittelgroßer, im Alter oft knorriger Baum aus der Gattung der Ölbäume (Olea). *The Legend of Zelda - Oracle of Ages & Seasons: Der Maku-Baum macht sich nach jedem Tempel telepathisch bemerkbar und zeigt Link den Standort des nächsten Labyrinths. Dabei fallen immer normale Blätter in Oracle of Seasons, oder pinke Blüten in Oracle of Ages. Um Link zu helfen, gibt er ihm beim ersten Besuch den Knorrigen Schlüssel, mit welchem er das erste Labyrinth, die Knorrwurzelhöhle, betreten kann. :根っこのダンジョン (Nekko no Danjon) Dungeon of Roots :根っ子 (nekko) (botany) root *Golden Sun: Tret ist eine männliche Fee, der in einem gewaltigen Baum lebt. Aufgrund seiner Größe, seines Wissens und seiner Macht wird er auch als "der heilige Baum" bezeichnet und steht in der Mitte im Wald von Kolima. *Der japanische Stadtname leitet sich ab von 浅葱 (asagi) light blue + シティ (shiti) city, denn Oliviana City ist eine Hafenstadt im Westen von Johto, "in der das Donnern der Brandung allgegenwärtig ist". *Das Oliviana Café ist ein Restaurant im Westen der Stadt neben dem Pokémon Center. Es ist ein bekannter Treffpunkt für Matrosen, die sich hier von einem Segeltrip erholen können. Die meisten Leute im Café lassen sich ihr Essen schmecken und plaudern miteinander. *Glitzer-Leuchtturm アサギのとうだい Glitter Lighthouse :灯台 (tōdai) a lighthouse :Synonym: Obeliscolychny :ὁ Φάρος Ἀλεξανδρινóς Pharos von Alexandria :φᾶρος "Tuch, Segel" :Pharo, ein Glücksspiel, via: Poe *Der Glitzer-Leuchtturm ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Seefahrt der Hafenstadt Oliviana City. An dessen Spitze lebt das Ampharos der dortigen Arenaleiterin Jasmin, welches für das Leuchtturmlicht verantwortlich ist. *Lage von Oliviana City in Japan: 神戸市 Kōbe ist eine Großstadt in Japan auf der Insel Honshū. Die Stadt ist Sitz der Präfekturverwaltung von Hyōgo und hat einen der größten Seehäfen Japans. Die moderne, internationale Stadt bildet mit Ōsaka und Kyōto (Keihanshin) und kleineren Städten das Herz der Kansai-Gegend. *Kōbe ist berühmt für seine besonderen Zuchtrinder, das daraus gewonnene Rindfleisch und den Sake (Reiswein) aus Nada. Weiterhin wird in den ländlichen Teilen (Nishi-ku und Kita-ku) Wein angebaut. :Gert Anhalt - Es muß nicht immer Sushi sein - Folge 1: Matsusaka Rinder *Auch verschiedene Süßigkeiten (vor allem Pudding) und Gebäck kommen aus Kōbe. Eine weitere regionale Spezialität sind Ikanago no Kugini (いかなごのくぎ煮), kleine Babyfische, die mit Sojasauce, Ingwer, Mirin und Zucker gekocht und meist auf Reis verzehrt werden. *Das Stadtsymbol von Kōbe – zwei sich überschneidende Halbkreise – symbolisieren die fächerartige Form der zwei Häfen Kōbe und Hyōgo. **Detektiv Conan Episode 554 Die Storch-Mystery-Tour: Conan, Ran und Kogoro und die restlichen Detective Boys besuchen die heißen Quellen von Kinosaki, im Norden der Präfektur Hyōgo. Kinosaki ist umgeben von Amanohasidate, eine der drei begehrtesten Landschaften Japans. **Tajima Rindfleisch-Stand & Tabuse Museum in Kōbe *UCC-Kaffeemuseum (UCCコーヒー博物館) auf Port Island, einer künstlichen Insel in Kōbe *Jedes Jahr im Dezember findet im Higashi Yuenchi Park in Sannomiya die Kōbe Luminarie in Erinnerung an das große Hanshin-Erdbeben statt. Die Luminarie kommt ursprünglich aus Italien und ist ein Lichterfest mit besonders dekorativen Illuminationen. *Im April findet die ebenfalls auf einen italienischen Brauch zurückgehende Infiorata in verschiedenen Teilen von Kōbe statt. Es werden ganze Straßen mit Blumenteppichen bedeckt, in denen Bilder dargestellt werden. *Amélie Nothomb, 1967 in Kōbe geboren, hat ihre Kindheit und Jugend als Tochter eines belgischen Diplomaten hauptsächlich in Fernost verbracht. **Metaphysik der Röhren: Weiße Belgische Schokolade von der Großmama Hoenn Malvenfroh City キンセツシティ (Kinsetsu Shiti) Mauville City :近接 (kinsetsu) approaching, coming closer, vicinity, being nearby :菫 (kin) violet and 晢 (setsu) shine *Die Wilde Malve (Malva sylvestris),1 auch Große Käsepappel genannt, ist eine Pflanzenart aus der Gattung der Malven (Malva) innerhalb der Familie der Malvengewächse (Malvaceae). Ihr deutscher Trivialname Käsepappel hat nichts mit der Pappel zu tun, sondern bezieht sich auf die käselaibförmigen, schleimhaltigen Früchte, aus welchen früher Kinderbrei (Papp) zubereitet wurde. *Der englische Stadtname setzt sich zusammen aus mauve "Malvenfarben" und ville "town, city" *Malvenfroh City ist eine große Metropole im Zentrum von Hoenn. Unter anderem ist im Zentrum der Stadt ein kleines Prismaturm-Denkmal erbaut worden. Den Weg durch die Stadt weisen vier ältere Damen, die „Kompass-Schwestern“. :Italienisch compasso „Zirkel, Magnetnadel“, abgeleitet von compassare „abschreiten“ *Der Magnetkompass besteht aus einem drehbaren Zeiger aus ferromagnetischem Material und einem Gehäuse, in dem dieser Zeiger möglichst reibungsarm gelagert ist. Als Träger der Magnetnadel werden dazu z. B. abriebsichere Edelsteine wie Rubin oder Saphir verwendet. *Die Residenz Malvenfroh beherbergt 16 Luxus-Appartements. Der Bewohner des 14. Apartments ist jemand mit Heißhunger auf Eis. Wenn man Regice im Team hat, erhält man hier ein Stratos-Eis, ein Heilitem, das Statusprobleme behebt. :ヒウンアイス (Hiun Aisu) Casteliacone *Castella カステラ Kasutera ist ein Kuchen aus Japan, der als eine Spezialität Nagasakis gilt. Die Hauptzutaten sind Mehl, Zucker, Ei und der Kartoffel-/Reissirup Mizuame. *Im Osten von Malvenfroh City befindet sich seit Pokémon Omega Rubin und Alpha Saphir die Gastro-Meile. Während man hier am Tisch auf sein Essen wartet, kämpft man in mehreren Runden gegen verschiedene Trainer in verschiedenen Kampfmodi. Beim „Dorfsandwich“ für 1.000 Pokédollar 5 Runden lang im Einzelkampf, bei den „Magnetilo-Bällchen“ für 5.000 Pokédollar 6 Runden lang im Doppelkampf und beim „Malvenfroh-Eintopf“ (nach Abschluss der Delta-Episode) 8 Runden lang im Dreierkampf. *Das Café Ohrenschmaus existiert erst seit Pokémon Omega Rubin und Alpha Saphir in Malvenfroh City. *Die Reflexzonenmassage existiert erst seit Pokémon Omega Rubin und Alpha Saphir in Malvenfroh City. Slogan: Wenn nur noch das Nudelholz hilft *Der Spiegelladen Nedallegeips existiert erst seit Pokémon Omega Rubin und Alpha Saphir in Malvenfroh City. Hier erhält man den Wahrspiegel, der den Formenwechsel des Kami-Trios ermöglicht. **Boreos, Voltolos und Demeteros symbolisieren die Kräfte der Natur. Neben ihrer ursprünglichen Form, der Inkarnationsform (けしんフォルム, Keshin Form), haben sie eine weitere Form, die Tiergeistform (れいじゅうフォルム, Reijū Form). Die Formen lassen sich mithilfe des Wahrspiegels wechseln. **Boreos basiert auf Fūjin, dem japanischen Windgott. In seiner Tiergeistform basiert es auf einem Adler und auf Huitzilopochtli "Kolibri des Südens," einem aztekischen Kriegs- und Sonnengott. Sein Vater war ein Ball Federn und seine Mutter war Coatlicue. **Voltolos basiert auf Raijin, dem japanischen Donnergott. In der Tiergeistform ist es einer NueWikipedia icon.png nachempfunden, einem Mischwesen aus Affe, Tanuki (Obstfuchs, Marderhund), Tiger und Schlange = Japanische Chimäre **Demeteros basiert auf Inari, der japanischen Reisgöttin. In der Tiergeistform basiert es auf Tezcatlipoca, dem aztekischen Gott der Nacht und der Materie. Er wird auch der Rauchende Spiegel genannt, denn er wird mit seinem Magischen Spiegel dargestellt, mit dem er in die Herzen und in die Zukunft blickt. Weitere Attribute waren sein Opfermesser aus Obsidian und sein Jaguar-Gewand. **Keshin-Form und Reijū-Form, confer Mononoke: In order to defeat a Mononoke, the Medicine Seller has to identify three attributes :1) 形 Katachi = Shape, Form :2) 誠 Makoto = Truth :3) 理 Kotowari = Reason *Lage von Malvenfroh City in Japan: 熊本市 Kumamoto ist eine Großstadt und Verwaltungssitz der gleichnamigen Präfektur Kumamoto auf Kyūshū. Eine von Kumamoto's Partnerstädten ist Heidelberg. **Naoki Urasawa's Monster *Spiegelladen Nedallegeips ist ein Palindrom :Παλίνδρομος (palíndromos) "rückwärts laufend" = eine Zeichenkette, die vorwärts wie rückwärts gelesen identisch ist Schlotberg えんとつやま (Entotsu-Yama) Mount Chimney :煙突 (entotsu) chimney, smokestack + 山 (yama) a mountain (large mass of earth and rock) :Chimney from Latin caminus, from Ancient Greek κάμινος (káminos) “furnace” :Kamin (de) m, Esse (de) f, Schlot (de) m, Schornstein (de) *Golden Sun: Esse ist ein Mars-Dschinn in der Goma-Höhle *Sims: Dschinn kann ESSEn heraufbeschwören *Der Schlotberg ist ein aktiver Vulkan im Zentrum der Hoenn-Region und liegt nördlich von Bad Lavastadt. Auf Grund seiner andauernden Aktivitäten ist für den Ascheregen rund um Laubwechselfeld verantwortlich, wo es um einiges kälter ist, da seine riesige Aschewolke die Sonnenstrahlen kaum durchlässt. *Die herabrieselnde Asche vom Schlotberg kann man sammeln und in der Glasmanufaktur auf Route 113 zu Pokeflöten verarbeiten lassen. *Am Gipfel des Schlotbergs verkauf eine ältere Dame für 200 Pokédollar Lavakekse, ein Heilitem, welches ein Pokémon von allen Statusveränderungen befreit. :フエンせんべい (Fuen Senbei) Lava Cookie *Sembei (jap. 煎餅) sind hellbraune geröstete Reiscracker in verschiedenen Größen, die manchmal auch mit Nori umwickelt werden, siehe Lavakeks. Sie werden in Japan besonders an beliebten Touristenzielen noch recht ursprünglich hergestellt und verkauft. Ein Sembei ist oft mit einem Bild oder einem Symbol für den Ort der Herstellung versehen und deshalb ein beliebtes Mitbringsel (Omiyage) von Reisen. *Lage des Schlotbergs in Japan: 阿蘇山 Aso-san ist ein Vulkan im Osten der Präfektur Kumamoto auf der japanischen Insel Kyūshū, dessen Krater Naka-dake zu den aktivsten Vulkanen in Japan gehört. Bad Lavastadt フエンタウン (Fuen Taun) Lavaridge Town :釜 (fu) Kessel und 炎 (en) Flamme, heiß :ridge = Gebirgskamm, Grat, Bergzug, Schwelle :溶岩 (yōgan) lava + 岩漿 (ganshō) magma *Lava ist die Bezeichnung für eruptiertes Magma, das flüssig an die Erdoberfläche ausgetreten ist. Lava ist ein vulkanisches Förderprodukt und gehört zur Gruppe der Vulkanite. *Pāhoehoe-Lava ist eine dünnflüssige (d. h. niedrigviskose) basaltische Lava, die als Lavastrom hangabwärts fließt. Sie bildet glasige Oberflächen. Erscheinungsformen von Pāhoehoe-Lava sind Stricklava, Fladenlava oder Schollenlava. *ʻAʻā-Lava – auch Brockenlava – ist eine zähflüssige basaltische Lava, die zu scharfkantigen Brocken und Klumpen erstarrt. *Brotkrustenbomben bestehen aus Lava, die noch während des Austritts in der Flugphase erkaltet und die Form von Brotlaiben annimmt. *Ist die Lava beim Austritt bereits so zäh, dass sie nicht abfließen kann, so entsteht ein Lavadom. Darunter versteht man einen kurzen und dicken, oft pfannkuchenartigen Lavastrom. Häufig füllen Lavadome auch in fingerartiger Form einen Kraterschlund auf, der sich zuvor durch eine explosive Eruption entleert hatte. Bekannte Beispiele sind die Lavadome des Unzen und des Usu auf der Insel Hokkaidō in Japan. *Der Devils Tower (deutsch „Teufelsturm“) ist ein turmartiger Härtling magmatischen Ursprunges am Nordwestrand der Bear Lodge Mountains im Nordosten des US-Bundesstaates Wyoming. *Bad Lavastadt ist eine ziemlich zentral in Hoenn gelegene Kleinstadt. Sie ist ein bekannter Kurort und ist berühmt für die heilsame Wirkung ihrer heißen Quellen. *Im Kräuterladen kann man Medizin für seine Pokémon kaufen und erhält von einem älteren Herrn ein Stück Holzkohle erhält, das die Feuer-Attacken eines Pokémon verstärkt. :木炭 (mokutan) charcoal :ちからのこな (Chikara no Nekko) Energy Powder = Energiestaub :ちからのねっこ (Banno Gona) Energy Root = Kraftwurzel :ばんのうごな (Fukkatsu Sou) Heal Powder = Heilpuder :ふっかつそう (Chikara no Kona) Revival Herb = Vitalkraut *Von Maike/Brix erhält man nach Abschluß der Pokémon-Arena das Wüstenglas, mit dem wir Route 111 betreten können, in dem ein permanenter Sandsturm herrscht. *Lage von Bad Lavastadt in Japan: 阿蘇市 Aso ist eine japanische Stadt in der Präfektur Kumamoto auf der Insel Kyūshū. Der Symbolvogel von Aso ist der Buntfasan (Phasianus versicolor).